supermarioplushkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Luigi
Baby Luigi is the oldest in the Luigi Family and Baby Daisy's older brother. Baby Luigi's the smartest in the group. History Baby Luigi and Baby Mario are born on the same month, but not on the same year. Baby Luigi is one year older than Baby Mario. Appearance He is about 5 in a half ft. tall and looks exactly like Luigi with the green hat with an L on it, blue overalls with yellow buttons and a green shirt under the overalls. The only difference is that Baby Luigi doesn't have a moustache like Luigi and he wears green shoes while Luigi wears brown shoes. Personality Baby Luigi's the smartest in the Luigi Family. He talks very smart and he's like one of the kids that are being fun of for being smart and being a nerd. But Baby Luigi doesn't care. Baby Luigi's still a caring boy for his family. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Reading books * Luigi's Mansion * Being smart * His family * Homework * School * Getting a good grade * His job as a teacher in Baby Mario's summer school * Christmas * Taking care of his little sister, Baby Daisy * His facial hair * St. Patricks' Day * Green * Halloween * Scary Movies * Movies * Baby Daisy calling him "bro" * Healthy foods * Raisin Bran * Money * Brianna Dislikes * Being made fun of * Bad things happening to Baby Daisy * Baby Mario doing something bad * Sugar * Getting punished * Drowning in a toilet * His mom getting in trouble * Pranks * Dumb people * Getting a grade below A * Getting suspended or expelled * Getting sick * Getting Beaten Up * Getting Two Black Eyes Relationships Baby Mario They get along okay, but when Baby Mario does something bad to Baby Daisy, they don't get along well. But when Baby Mario took the blame for Baby Luigi's punishment in Baby Mario's Deaf!, they trust each other. Baby Peach They get along very well, but in Baby Peach's Imaginary Boyfriend, Baby Peach roasted Baby Luigi which makes them not get along so very good. But they made up. Baby Peach and Baby Luigi are both pretty smart. Baby Daisy It is Baby Luigi's job to protect Baby Daisy, so they get along tremendously, but when Baby Mario mentioned Baby Luigi will grow up and die in Baby Luigi's Facial Hair!, Baby Daisy's very scared and doesn't want her big brother to die at all. Daisy They get along just fine. The only problem with their relationship is that Daisy drowned Baby Luigi in the toilet in Baby Daisy Gets Sick! So Baby Luigi gets scared of his own mom when she is angry, but they love each other. Luigi They get along nicely since they do look-alike. But in Baby Mario's Deaf!, Baby Luigi gets scared of his own dad a little bit because he doesn't want to get in trouble. Brianna Ever since school, Brianna fell in love with Baby Luigi because they're both smart. They may be a different age, but they do get along so lovely. Poll Do you like Baby Luigi? Yes No Kind Of I Hate Him!